memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen is a male Human who is Chloe Sullivan's husband as well as the owner and CEO of Queen Industries. Oliver is married to Chloe Sullivan. Oliver is the cousin-in-law of Typhuss James Kira. Oliver is a billionaire and former playboy turned vigilante archer. He previously owned and operated the night club Verdant and was CEO of Queen Consolidated. After being presumed lost at sea for 5 years Oliver returned home with a mission to rid the Starling City of crime and corruption, becoming the hooded vigilante known as The Hood. Armed with a bow and arrow, The Hood was willing to use lethal force, but after his best friend Tommy Merlyn was killed in the Undertaking, Oliver vowed never to kill again unless absolutely necessary, renaming himself The Arrow. After his maternal half-sister Thea was nearly killed, Oliver pretended to accept Ra's al Ghul's invitation to become his heir, earning the titles Al Sah-him (السهم, Arabic for Arrow) and Warith al Ghul '(وريث الغول, Arabic for ''Heir to the Demon). He further earned the title 'Ibn al Ghul '(ابن الغول, Arabic for Son of the Demon) when Ra's forced Oliver and Nyssa to be married. Eventually, Oliver defeated Ra's, inheriting the title of '''Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎ Raʾs al-Ġūl; Demon's Head), before passing on the leadership of the League of Assassins to Malcolm Merlyn. He retired from vigilantism soon after and left Starling City to begin a new life with Felicity Smoak, but returned five months later, taking up the new code-name Green Arrow. He has also been referred to as the Emerald Archer. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Oliver is in top physical condition from enduring his intense five years lost from society, developing a well-muscled and defined physique. He maintains this state through an extensive training regimen seemingly inspired by his various mentors. He is noticeably fast, able to take out three League of Assassins members simultaneously. His reflexes can catch an arrow shot at him and seamlessly fire it back plus catch a sword-strike from the immensely formidable Ra's al Ghul. While lean in frame, Oliver is deceptively strong, able quickly incapacitate the much larger John Diggle and likewise effortlessly break a man's neck. He is very sturdy, unfazed by having a pool stick broken across his chest. Oliver also has very high vitality, enduring long periods of free-diving before needing air. *'League of Assassins training:' Oliver has gone through the complete training all League members do. His already adept ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved and has likewise perfected the art of assassination. Trained personally by Ra's al Ghul to be his successor, Oliver's proficiency rivals the teacher himself. *'Honed senses:' Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of meta-human The Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. *'Master archer:' Oliver is an extremely skilled archer. His outstanding accuracy can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even whilst he was in motion. He can also accurately anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Oliver is shown to be skilled in the use of firearms, partially do to his skills in archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S. while in Hong Kong, Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his targets from almost a mile away. It was seen that Oliver has similar proficiency as he quickly shot down his targets. During his time known as the Hood, rumors quickly spread that Oliver never misses. *'Master stick fighter:' On the island, Oliver is seen sparring with Slade in stick fighting, even able to go toe-to-toe with him. In the present day, Oliver is shown to be a master stick fighter. He's an expert in the Filipino martial art, Eskrima Kali (also known as Eskrima or Arnis), and shows his skills practicing on a training dummy or sparring with Diggle in one of the episodes. He was able to take down three of The Mayor's thugs simultaneously using Sara's bo-staff. *'Master swordsman:' Oliver is proficient in swordsmanship, due to his training from Slade Wilson. However, as noted by Malcolm, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years has briefly affected his ability with this skill. Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself. *'Master knife-fighter/knife-thrower:' Oliver is shown to be skilled with knives. He killed a man in Hong Kong with a single stab. He also was seen practicing knife-fighting with John. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat. He was able to use a kitchen knife, as an improvised throwing knife to disarm Chien Na Wei, before she could kill John Diggle. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver excels in advanced hand-to-hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting styles, and can more than hold his own against his opponents. Thanks to his experience and training he is able to fight multiple people at once. He styled his fighting styles of self-defense, offense, grappling, and take-downs after his many mentors, including Yao Fei, Slade Wilson, Shado, Maseo Yamashiro, Ra's al Ghul. The fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Hapkido, Judo, Karate, Jujitsu, and Eskrima. After his training in the League of Assassins, he was able to fight on par with Ra's and eventually Damien Dhark. *'Skilled metalsmith:' With his preferred weapon in battle being a bow and a limited supply of arrows, Oliver has become very skilled in the forging and crafting of his weapons. His arrows are shown to be very sturdy and sharp, able to pierce the highly durable flesh of a Mirakuru-enhanced man. Oliver's skill in this art is also transferable for more general use, such as making jewelry as a gift. *'Skilled engineer:' Oliver had an aptitude for mechanics since a young age, learning much about it from his father Robert in repairing and constructing technology. This enabled him to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. Oliver, in the present as a vigilante, Oliver developed a variety of devices attached to and designed to work in unison with his arrows once launched and other such gadgets such as a cell phone that was encrypted to prevent tracing. *'Expert computer skills:' During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks through computers. He is capable of hacking a system for his goals like transferring bank accounts and acquire sensitive or secure information when necessary. His skill however is not as good as Felicity's as he would regularly go to her for aid even before revealing his identity to her. However, he was able to figure his way around one of Felicity's programs that locked him in the Arrowcave. *'Free running/Parkour/Acrobatics:' Oliver has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. On one occasion he scaled a building using the window ledges of the building to retrieve a bullet. On another occasion, he leaped over a rooftop to land on a lower one. He is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time. *'Stealth: '''A very tactical person, Oliver is able to sneak in and out of almost any unguarded building without being detected. He is able to seamlessly disappear in a second's notice, even in broad daylight, leaving no signs of how he left or in which directions. For long periods of time, he is able to follow his targets without being noticed. *'High-level intellect/Master detective/Tactician/Great business acumen/Leader:' Oliver has demonstrated great detective skills while searching for information about the people on his list. He is very sharp, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is shown himself a quick-learner in having gained great knowledge, if not skill in various fields from his 5 years he was away from home, able to use them all effectively to aid in his investigations while maintaining discretion. He is shown to be a highly skilled tactician and is able to create plans which allows him to take on large numbers of heavily armed men, highly skilled martial artists, and even take on Mirakuru-enhanced soldiers and the Flash. He is an effective businessman as he was able to run the nightclub Verdant. Oliver is a capable leader, he was able to form a vigilante team known as Team Arrow, and has led it with success since he founded it. He is skilled in arguments and giving out speeches, in motivating and inspiring others. He is confident to defend himself in the court, and giving out speeches in his mayoral campaign. *'Multilingual:' Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and Arabic. He can speak Mandarin so perfectly that a blinded Chinese Triad member believed Oliver was actually Chinese. *'First aid/Toxicology/Physiology:' Oliver has tremendous knowledge of human anatomy. During his repeated usage of physical torture, he has been able to inflict hours of harm without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver gained skill in pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and just as easily undo it. For healing, Oliver is well-versed in first aid and medicine. He can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. *'Network:' Oliver uses his connections in the Solntsevskaya Bratva and Roy's street contacts to get information, due to his friendship with Lyla Diggle, he has some connections in A.R.G.U.S.. As a former member of the League of Assassins, Oliver has connections within the organization. *'Intimidation/Interrogation/Torture:' As a masked vigilante, Oliver commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts. In some instances, Oliver is not above maiming his targets for intel, (which sometimes leaves him at odds with other people, such as Barry). For the use of torture, Oliver has enough intel and kinesthetic knowledge of the human anatomy to torture someone and cause them great pain without danger of immediately killing them. *'Psychological warfare:' Oliver is very skilled in torturing his victims psychologically. One example was when The Dollmaker's lawyer didn't give up any information, prompting Oliver to shoot him through the shoulder and kept him from going to the authorities and reporting Quentin to his lieutenant or anyone by threatening to shoot his other shoulder if he did. He acquired this skill during his training in Hong Kong with Amanda Waller. Oliver has also proven to be very deceptive, spending three years effectively convincing all that he and the Hood/the Arrow were two separate people through a series of carefully designed ruses. Against highly intelligent and methodical enemies like Slade and Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was shown able to skillfully use their own plans against them, able to feign being beaten or cornered only lure them into his own trap. Likewise, he proved himself a very convincing actor, having pretended for weeks that he was loyal to Ra's while still preparing to destroy his organization from within. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Oliver is shown to be very stubborn, and is nearly fearless. Under no situation would he ever give up. Even on the island while he was untrained and in no shape to fight anyone, he was shown to be quite resistant to pain. Oliver was able to injure Malcolm Merlyn's leg with a flechette, before knocking him out cold with a single punch, despite being badly injured by his arrows and having 3 broken ribs. Even more, he was able cling to life after a fatal stab through the chest long enough to be treated. After his League of Assassin training, he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. *'Expert driver/Expert pilot:' Oliver is able to man multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. He is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles, known to be a car or a motorcycle. At some point in fives years he was missing, he learned how to fly airplanes and became a pilot. Oliver was able to crash land the plane without dying, with the help of his wife Nyssa. *'Master of subterfuge:' Oliver also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, having once bested a lie detector test where only a "slight flutter" was detected coming off of him. He uses these attribute to hide his double life as a wealthy club owner and vigilante. *'Master survivalist:' Oliver has great survival skills, as he was taught by Yao Fei how to survive in the wild. He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences, like in his battles against Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson and Ra's al Ghul. He is also an master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Meditation:' Oliver is skilled in meditation and was able to guide Roy into using it to analyze his memories, due to the fact that he was trained by Tatsu Yamashiro. *'Kinesthetic learning:' While pampered for most of his life to the point of being nearly helpless, Oliver is shown to be have an advanced growth rate, quickly learning as he takes a hands-on approach to whatever skill he applies himself to as he amassed a wide-variety of skills with expert, if not masterful, proficiency in each. When Slade did a disarming maneuver on him, Oliver was able to use it on one of Fryer's men just a few hours later. He is later shown able to execute all the techniques of the League of Assassins after only three weeks of training, including the one Ra's used to defeat him in their previous battle to kill Ra's. *'Master cook:' During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, in his pursuit to learn more creative skills, Oliver became an exceptionally talented cook. He is regularly praised by others for his work in various culinary styles. *'Occult knowledge:' After meeting John Constantine, Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human abilities. Equipment *'Carbon Fiber Long Bow:' This Carbon Fiber Long Bow serves as Oliver's spare bow, after his Customized Recurve bow was chopped in half by a downward forearm strike from Malcolm. It belonged to his late mentor Yao Fei. Oliver has also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. *'Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow:' This Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow serves as Oliver's new bow, it was designed by Felicity. It can fire 2 small explosives from the ends of the bow riser. Oliver also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff. As of the Season 3 premiere, it curls into a smaller size. *'Oliver Queen's Crossbow:' Oliver used a crossbow once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is shown to be strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. *'Customized Hunting Arrows:' Oliver, in his vigilante persona, uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of green arrows, which he creates and designs himself. Combined with his customized Recurve Bow or Carbon Fiber Long Bow to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. He carries arrows and flechettes (miniature projectiles stored on gauntlets, the equivalent of throwing knives) that add up to 24 in number. After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now uses black arrows. *'Trick arrows:' Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Quiver:' A green arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. He uses it to carry his arrows as the Arrow. After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now uses a black quiver to carry his arrows. *'Flechette:' Oliver, as Green Arrow, carries flechettes or the equivalent to darts to disarm people. For example, he uses one to disarm Quentin of his gun. He carries it around his forearm. It is unknown what materials it is made from. In Season 2, it can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick fletchettes as well e.g., he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the SCIS. *'Katana:' Oliver was seen in the Arrowcave training with a katana, likely to sharpen his swordsman skills. *'Eskrima Sticks: Oliver has been shown to frequently utilize Eskrima sticks as training and sparring weapons. *Green Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Cisco Ramon after his previous suit was taken by the SCIS and destroyed, it is unknown what materials it is made from. *'Green Arrow Gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego Green Arrow). *'Green Arrow Mask:' Oliver wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies. His mask is a dark green in color to match his hoodie. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Oliver's identity very effectively, it has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. It is unknown if it was designed by Cisco or Barry Allen. *'Voice Filter:' Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice, when ever he was talking to people, who knows what his voice sounds like, as the Arrow. Oliver now uses this device to disguise his voice, regardless of who he speaks to as Green Arrow. *'Ghost Phone:' Oliver uses this Ghost Phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, when ever he needs his help. When he called Quentin it is shown that it uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as the Arrow, whenever he was talking to people who know what his voice sounds like. On 2 occasions it was used by Laurel. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver. *'Oliver Queen's motorcycle:' Oliver uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Star City, when he is out on patrol as Green Arrow. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. *'Lian Yu Herbs:' Oliver brought back herbs with him from Lian Yu that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. *'Blood draining equipment:' Oliver had blood draining equipment which he continually used to drain small amounts of his blood to store away for medical emergencies. Former Equipment *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Oliver, as the Arrow, used as his weapon of choice a customized recurve bow combined with his arrows to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. It is unknown who it was designed by and it features standard recurve limbs and a riser that has a metal enclosure for the hand. Oliver also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. It was destroyed by Malcolm Merlyn. *'The Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as the Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. Later, Cisco Ramon designed a new costume made with a polymer Kevlar weave. It is 25% lighter and can carry 15% more gear. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. According to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the SCIS. *'Arrow Gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego the Arrow) to carry his flechettes. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. In "Green Arrow", according to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the police. *'Arrow Mask:' Designed by Barry Allen, it is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Oliver's identity more effectively than the previously used grease paint and has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. In "Green Arrow", according to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the police. *'League of Assassins Recurve Bow:' When Oliver was forced to join the League of Assassins he got a new, all-black, takedown recurve bow. *'League of Assassins suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit, used by the members of the League of Assassins, as his apparent villain alter-ego, Al Sah-him, to hide his identity from his victims. It is unknown what materials it is made out of, with the exception of Kevlar. *'Chinese Dao:' After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now wields a sword as most members do. His sword is a Chinese Dao. *'Smoke Bombs:' Oliver used a smoke bomb in his fight against Nyssa, to temporarily blind her eyesight. *'Demon's Ring:''' Having defeated Ra's al Ghul in combat, Oliver inherited a particular ring the master assassin wore which symbolizes his position as the Demon's Head. Oliver kept it long enough to pass it on the title of Ra's al Gul to Malcolm. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Vigilantes